


daddy’s little jedi slut

by romillymay



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Blood, Bondage and Discipline, Dirty Talk, Erotic, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Erotica, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Kinky, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Lightsaber kink, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, No Aftercare, No Lube, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker Dungeon (Supernatural), Sex story, Shower Sex, Smut, Vibrator, anal punishment, anything is a dildo, beer bottle dildo, daddy and sub, deep strokes, m/m - Freeform, noncon con, obi x anakin, ropebunny, shower fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romillymay/pseuds/romillymay
Summary: obi-wan is in for a dirty treat as he finds himself locked inside of anakin skywalkers apartment. his puckering anus is ready to take anakin’s thick cock, but is he prepared for what’s coming to him?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	daddy’s little jedi slut

"hello there" obi strode into his lovers apartment to find anakin playing with his huge cock on the silk bed. anakin looked up as he grunted, passionately fisting his throbbing member. "you started - without me ?" obi mumbled. he teared up a little at the thought that daddy a would start on his cock without him. "since when were you in charge?" anakin said with a dark smirk. "i hope your plump little arse is ready to take my big rod. i'm going to fuck you like a sex doll" obi gulped and blushed before he started to tear off his jedi robes. "slow down" said anakin, "give daddy a show "obi blushed again, somewhat frightened to take his daddy's staff once again for it was always too huge for him, and he hadn't fingered himself that day so he was unprepared. "d- daddy?" he stuttered, slowly pulling the robes from his shoulders, revealing his pink collar. he opened his mouth to talk, however he was abruptly interrupted. "sit" he ordered. obi obeyed, and began to seat himself beside him. "no, not there. on daddy’s shaft” obi cautiously crawled over to anakin, sliding off his lacey panties and lowered his puckering hole so it was in line with anakins quivering manhood. anakin grabbed him by the neck and forced him down so he could feel his erect rod at obis entrance, before slamming him down onto the mattress. obi could feel his eyes roll back, and he let a moan escape from his soft lips. "did i say you could moan?" anakin challenged "no, but daddy you feel so good” obi whined. anakin gave him one last push before getting up and walking away before coming back with an array of chains. he roughly yanked obis wrists up to the cold metal headboard - obi winced as the cold metal dug into his soft skin. anakin crawled down and secured his ankles too, leaving him helpless. then, without a warning anakin spat in his hand, roughly slicked his cock and thrust his throbbing member into obis tight hole. obi gripped the headboard - knuckles turning white as he clenched his toes. anakin stayed still "tell daddy what you want" obi's lip quivered,"p- please daddy, you have to fuck me until i can't walk again. you have to make me shake, please, that's all i want. i need to feel you in me, i need you to dominate me until my eyes roll back and i'm moaning the loudest i've ever moaned... please, daddy please!" humoured by his enthusiasm, anakin asked again, "what else do you desire, little slut?" obi opened his mouth - he knew what he wanted. he was frightened, he knew anakin would pummel him and penetrate his sweet little arsehole. he knew he couldn't ever take it, however he knew he wanted more and more. "what was that?" anakin teased. "please daddy" he begged and anakin could no longer resist so he began to thrust hard and fast aiming for the little bundle of nerves that would make obi scream, a grunt escaped his lips as obi's tight ass squeezed on his shaft. obi screamed as anakin found his prostate. in order to shut him up anakin reached for his light saber before shoving the hilt into obis open jaw "suck", he commanded between thrusts, obi wan obliged and began to twirl his tongue round the cold metal. anakin grunted he yanked the saber from obis aching mounth before turning it on and hovering it just a few inches over obis bobbing throat. " listen here little jedi slut, if you dare let out one gasp, one desperate moan, i'll have your throat slit and i'll make use of your silent little dead body on the bed. what would the council think then?" obi gulped, "I won't master" "did i say you could speak? "anakin growled. he hovered the saber slightly closer to his little neck, sinjing off the ends of his magnificent beard. obi shut his puckered lips, obeying his daddy's command. anakin was almost going to cum but he wanted this to be much longer so he pulled out and placed the saber on the floor, leaving obi unsatisfied and empty. obi saw something glimpse in the light as anakin walked back over to where he was tied, "daddy is going to fuck your tight hole with his beer bottle and if you scream you get gagged babyboy so you better keep that pretty little mouth shut" anakin said with a smirk. obi gasped - he grabbed his sweet little arsehole and covered it with his sweet little arsehole little finger. “but d- daddy, i've never taken something quite as big as that... i don't think i am capable of taking such a big bottle... i mean you've put a whole plant pot in before but this-? i don't think i can" anakin snarled, “you dare question daddy's orders, but then again i don't want to break you - not just yet" he took a deep breath and hurled the bottle at the wall, inches above where obi was tied. it shattered. obi bit his lip as a shard of glass pierced his cheek. he held back a snivel as tears mingled with blood. "don't make a sound" anakin whispered in his little sluts ear, there was a dark gleam in his eye as he fumbled for his dagger and put it between his lips. obi moaned at the sight of his daddy. anakin was shirtless - his abs were strong and defined, and his hair was messy. i told you to stay quiet!” anakin snapped.obi gulped out of fear. chuckling, anakin slipped the blade from his lips and pressed it on obi's delicate chest. he ran the dagger all over obis porcelain skin, teasing him before he gently applied pressure to the blade. obi moaned as the pain quickly faded to pleasure, "daddy" he said over and over and the blood pooled on his chest. anakin snatched a pillow from under his arse, readjusting it to prop his hips up further and closer to his face.

he quickly grabbed obi by the ankles, forcing his legs up in the air in the air and holding them still together with his left hand. using his right, he continued inserting the dagger in and out. quickly obi started squirming, his little hole started twitching as obi started going faster and the blood poured out. he squealed as anakin finally pulled the dagger out of his desperate anus, and he slumped back onto the bed as he had finally stopped inserting it. whilst obi recovered anakin deftly undid the chains binding his wrists. “get up cock slut" anakin commanded, and obi eagerly followed his masters orders. “yes daddy" he groaned, and got up from the pillows. grabbing him by the neck, anakin took hold of the cumbaby and flipped him over his knee obi wailed in pain as his arsehole contracted slightly exposing the cuts that had been made in it. "since you cant follow daddy's orders correctly..." obi growled, getting up from the bed, "it's time that your master gags you and make it so that you cannot escape my fucking tools" anakin slowly walked over to the table and took hold of the gag and some more toys. he abruptly came back , shoved his fingers into obi's mouth and whispered, “no escaping daddy now” before tying the ball gag in his mouth. 

rolls of pleasure spiked and vibrated from tip of his all the way through to his stomach. he moaned into the ball gag, reacting to every touch on his petite body.

anakin grabbed the spiked vibrator and pressed it against obi's soft entrance, allowing it to vibrate and bring waves of pleasure to obi's little body. unable to moan, obi wailed into the gag as he tried to escape daddy's restraints but he was unable and helpless - he loved it. just as obi was a sweating, shaking mess anakin yanked the vibrator from his gaping hole and unbuckled the gag, "bathroom. now. get the water running so that daddy can clean you up" obi scuttled to the bathroom, not wanting to disappoint his daddy and turned on the shower. Once anakin heard running water he strode into the bathroom. choking obi against the tiled wall anakin kissed him hard and fast. biting his tender lip as he pulled away. anakin unhooked the shower head and held it on the floor. “now babyboy this is what's going to happen. you're going to fuck yourself on that whilst you suck me understand?" obi nodded, pleased to have the chance to pleasure his master, “now slut, what have i said about keeping daddy waiting.”

on shaking legs anakin spread this red cheeks and cautiously lowered himself over the shower head. he was glad he had already been opened as he inhaled sharply upon feeling the cold metal push into his tight heat.

grimacing at the new sensations, obi reached his small hand between his legs to help position the square-shaped metal inside. he couldn’t help but wail a little, the pressure building up inside his sweet watering hole was so immense, he felt his insides popping. before he could cry out, anakin shoved his thick fingers down his little throat.  
“and you - my little sexdoll - are going to take my fingers until i think you can take my length in your mouth”  
obi nodded, squeezing his eyes together trying to shut out the searing pains shooting up from his entrance right round to the end of his rectum. anakin swiftly brought his fingers from his little doll’s mouth, and in a sideways motion he proceeded to harshly slap his slaves pink face.

obi looked back up, meeting anakins searing gaze. “now you’re doing to suck daddy’s big cock aren’t you slut? you just love it when i fuck your pretty little face” obi nodded and pumped anakins throbbing length a few times before bringing it to his mouth and licking a stripe down the underside drawing a repressed groan from anakin. anakin leaned back against the cold tiles as obi liked his slit before swirling his tongue round the head and popping it into his mouth.

obi hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head before be felt rough hands in his hair pulling his head closer to the base of his masters cock. anakin began to thrust into obis mouth, obi slacked his jaw letting the other man fuck his face.

he tried to scream but his mouth was full of cock. he couldn’t escape. he soon found he was no longer able to inhale and he began violently choking as anakin’s huge rod violently pummelled his tonsils and down his tight trachea. choking and gagging he frantically waved his arms about trying to signal to his master that he could not continue.  
“i said suck!!” anakin snarled, only pumping his enormous length faster and harder down his fragile throat.  
obi was spluttering over the penis trying so desperately to breathe but he couldn’t, his daddy was too strong.  
“if you’re not going to suck my cock then i’ll just get yoda or c3po to take my cock instead. clearly your slutty mouth isn’t worth it”

anakin was sick of the push back from his little slut so he reached out and fumbled for the tap- one hand still firmly tugging obis hair- and switched on the shower. obi felt his neglected cock twitch as water massaged his prostate it relaxed him a little stopping him from choking and he began to breathe through his nose. he moaned as anakin turned up the pressure. “like that you little cock slut? so full from both ends- what a pretty sight.” anakin said to repress a groan - obi moaning around his cock brought him closed to the edge but he wanted this to last, “bounce” he barked, obi looked confused then something clicked behind his hazelnut eyes and he began to slightly lift himself off the shower head before starting to slowly bounce on it, fucking himself on the hard metal. anakin grunted, “look at you. you’re so pathetic, such a little cockslut.”

“you’re lucky i don’t bend you over and fuck your ass raw” anakin hissed while face fucking anakin’s precious mouth, “it’s so cute how you’re my pretty cumdumpster, i can’t wait to cum down your precious throat”  
the hot searing pains reverberated through obi’s arsehole and he flinched as it dig deeper inside, exploring every inch of his ass.  
“you’re such a dirty slut” anakin groaned, gripping onto obi’s soft locks, thrusting violently in his mouth.  
“it’s nice seeing your hot lips drag up and down daddy’s cock. my little cumdumb is such a naughty slut...”  
obi could feel his masters cock throb between his lips as he dragged anakin dead up to his sinful tongue. he lapped at his cock, preparing to receive his masters cum.  
“decisions, decisions... where to cum?” anakin inspected obi’s hot little body. “on your little manbuds? your plump arse? your face?”  
obi felt his eyes roll back just hearing his masters deep voice. he wanted his daddy’s cum so so badly, he couldn’t care less if he was unable to breathe. he fluttered his pretty eyelashes, waiting desperately for the cum. his needy ass was bloodied from the shower head, he felt himself pushing against it, his body naturally forcing it out. he knew he couldn’t let it pull out now - he desired his masters cum and if he disobeyed him by letting it out he knew he wouldn’t be allowed a sweet droplet of it.

anakin felt obis swollen, pink lips tighten around his cock as he moaned and anakin grunted. his thrusts were becoming more sloppy and eratic, he was close. “listen here slut, daddy is coming to cum deep in your fragile little throat, babyboy. and. you. are. going. to. swallow. every. drop” he punctuated each word with a thrust. obis bouncing slowed as he prepared for anakins release. anakin felt the familiar tension in his abdomen and he saw white as he shot cum down obis throat. he almost got hard again and he saw it running down obis chin as he pulled out of his mouth. “swallow”, “yes, daddy” obi replied after having swallowed the whole load. he wiped the remainder from his chin and sucked it off his fingers. anakin turned off the shower, “goodboy” he murmured as he bent down to take a short tug at obis throbbing member before he arose to slap obis face. “finish yourself off slut, i have better places to be” anakin stated, striding from the bathroom.

obi struggled to find the words to speak as anakin so quickly just left him curled up and bleeding in the shower.  
“a-ana-“ he stuttered quietly. how could he just leave in such a way?  
“you better be in there finishing yourself off!” anakin ordered, dressing himself.

obi felt tears in his eyes as he carefully extracted the showehead from his aching hole, gasping at the pain. he let out a sob as he heard anakin slam the door. he cried silently for a few minutes before reaching for his cock and tugging. he just wanted to cum and get it over with so he could clean himself up and go to sleep.

he playfully touched his throbbing member, trying so desperately to get it over with. once he had cummed he could just slip into his bed. he couldn’t tell if he wanted to forget everything that happened or reminisce all of the events and the love he felt. he continued to tug at his aching, small penis, trying to make the most of it. his little anus hurt from sitting in the shower so he crouched up a little, still masturbating, on his toes.

his hole was sore on the cool tiles so he crouched the best he could. hopelessly tugging on his cock waiting for release. in the end it didn’t take long, anakin had over stimulated him so much it was over in a minute and he was glad.

he brought himself to his feet, something that found itself to be quite challenging for his weak, trembling legs. he stumbled and shook as he stepped towards the sink, grabbing onto solid objects to help maintain his balance. his senses were high: every touch of the bathroom tiles, every feel of the cold metal shower sent sharp and cold tingles up his spine. 

he stood, legs still shaking and turned on the tap, standing under the water for a moment letting it wash the sweat, blood and cum from his frail little body. when will anakin be back? he reached down to the drawers and took out the sudacrem, edging his way back to anakin’s bed. anakin had left his apartment keys on the bedside table, but there was no way obi could go home. even sitting on the silk bed proved difficult - obi winced slightly as he sat, the weight on it came as a shock to his sore hole.

so cautiously he dabbed the sudacrem on his precious hole, reacting to every soft touch he took in pain. slipping on his pastel pink lingerie and booty shorts he climbed onto the soft mattress pulling the cum-stained sheets over his shoulder and sobbed as he went to sleep.


End file.
